Twokinds Lover's struggle
by Miouta Uzumaki
Summary: There are three races, Human, Keidran, and Basitin, while the Basitin are third party, they trust humans more than they do with Keidran, even though they are both animal-like is is based on the comic made by Thomas Fischbach, so this Fanfiction will use his content, but I will add, and/or change some details.


Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Thomas Fischbach, creator of the Twokinds comic.

Author's Notes: If you haven't read the Twokinds comic before, I suggest you read it now, awesome comic IMO. Also, this is another story I decided to start out as well, the plot the same as the comic, but different types of events will occur along the way. Another side note, I have tried other elements, like adding comedy into my stories, I suck at it, so any criticism is accepted in your reviews. Hope you enjoy reading!

It was a quiet night, and like every night, our hero Trace, his Keidran friend, Fiora, Basitin friend, Keith, and canine Keidran, Natani decided to sleep in a inn, in a human city. He had just woken up, from his slumber at midnight, of course since his friend Fiora, is a Keidran, she must pretend to be his slave, otherwise, it is against all laws, for humans to be with Keidran, as mates. Although, Trace had to sleep on the floor, while Fiora is on the bed, since he knows how Fiora's past had been so difficult, as she was a slave. However, this was after he lost his memory, before he had been with Fiora, he hated all Keidran, because his wife was killed, Trace wanted to know more about his past, but if it meant that he couldn't have Fiora as a spouse, then he might as well, stop searching for his past, and instead search for a place, where he and Fiora are welcome to be mates.

"Fiora, I love you so much, please never leave my side."

Fiora had heard this from Trace, while she sleeping on his bed, smiled at him.

"Mrrow! I have a special surprise for you Trace.. Teehee!"

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Trace had finally awoken, and saw that Fiora was not on her bed.

"Huh? Wonder where she went? Ah man, I left a huge mess in my pants, and it's not the usual kind."

'It's so weird, there isn't a time where I can't be cautious, and be aware of anyone, that is suspicious of any where we go.' Trace dressed into his usual black robes, whom were clawed out with holes by Fiora. 'That tiger, keeps pouncing on me whenever my back is to her, still I want to do nothing but be with her for the rest of my life.' Trace then put on his robes, and an outfit underneath, he walked to the door, until suddenly, sniffed something unusual on his robes. 'What is this stench, I've never smelled anything like it.' He smelled it elsewhere, and he could smell it on Fiora's bed as well. "Wait, could this be Fiora's- Nah, can't be she hasn't reached that point yet, she's only 11, hey what is this sticky liquid?"

Trace had felt an unusual matter on his fingers, as he dipped underneath the blanket, wetter, and stickier the more he reached down. "I don't know why, but every time, this smell enters my nose-," Trace couldn't understand why, but his manhood had grown, and he couldn't hold it any longer. "Oh, _**Fiora.**_ "

"It's me!"

Trace looked back quickly, and heard Fiora's voice from withing his closet, then she jumped out onto him this, time he wasn't his back she pounced, but this time, she was right on top of him. "Hey Trace, how are you doing?" She snickered, although Trace was trying his best to make sure she didn't notice his penis and its growth, doing his best to hold it down, with his hands. "Oh, I'm doing fine Fiora, uh, you didn't hear anything from what I said in my sleep, right?" "No, except the part where you said, you loved me."

"Excuse me Housekeeping!"

'Phew, finally my manhood is normal size!'

"We already cleaned up after ourselves!" And then the maid went away.

In a seductive voice, "So Trace, want any special service today." Fiora took her hand under his shirt, and started making him feel relaxed, and aroused.

"Oh no, not again!"

"What's wrong Trace?!"

"Oh nothing, you just surprised me."

"Ooh, Trace, don't worry, there's much more in store for you."

She lowered her body down unto Traces, and took his hand with hers, already Trace was going to let this go until suddenly...

'Wait, Fiora forgot to unzip her pants! This won't look good, but please, I hope I won't do something too weird to her.'

"You like what you feel?"

Trace blushed, he felt his hands on her butt, and couldn't help but feel her ass cheeks.

"You've been staring at my butt ever since we met, I always caught your eye. It was so cute, heh," Fiora held her hands around him, and lowered her body unto him.

"Trace, I love you too," she started to kiss him, and he responded nicely to her.

"Oh man," Trace started rub her tail, and pull it, earning moans from her.

"Oh Trace!"

"(Muffled) Fiora, wait, mmm...!"

"What was that, why did you moan?"

Immediately, he thing got bigger, and Fiora went red.

"Trace?! What- you- how are you so big?"

He came buckets into her unzipped private area.

Trace, of course was still a virgin, but he still started to thrust into her unzipped area.

"Hey, Fiora..."

"Yes?"

"Counter attack!"

Trace continued to thrust into her as fast as he could, and with such force as well.

"Trace, please keep going!"

"Oh, Trace, please don't stop!"

'She's letting out such hot moans, I can't believe I'm still getting bigger.'

"Trace, pull it out!"

"Wait, what happens when I cum inside?"

"I'll get pregnant!"

Trace pulled out his manhood, and Fiora sat on her knees, gripping his penis, while he caresses her hair. "Fiora, your furry hands.. I've never felt like this before, I think, I have a special feeling to this, is there a name for such a thing?"

"Yes, Trace, you have a furry fetish, you get all hard, and horny from Keidran."

"Well then, you must have a human fetish, you would love a clear skinned penis, without any fur to screw you don't you?"

"Oh, but yours is so fulfilling, but hopefully, you only get that erection from me, or I'll cut _it_ off." Fiora laughed malevolently.

"Y-yes, Fiora, what are you going to next?"

In a seductive tone, she spoke, oh, "Well, I never gave fellatio to anyone, let's see if you like it."

Being careful with her teeth, she lowered her head down to his penis, and embraced it with her mouth, reaching from the tip and back to the midway, of his penis.

Trace exerted out relaxed sighs, as she sucked his cock, from high up to low.

"Fiora..."

Fiora, took her mouth out of his hard shaft, saying, "Trace, while I blow your penis, look me in my eyes."

"Uh.. O-Kay?"

She inserted his member into her mouth, again, this time while looking at Trace at his eyes, and Trace did so as well, and couldn't take his eyes off of her eyes as well. Trace could feel her tongue around his great gauge, and couldn't resist, her beautiful eyes. They let out moans, and Fiora started becoming more and more aggressive, using her tongue around his thing.

"Fiora, I can't hold it any longer!"

He ejaculated into her mouth, Fiora swallowed the first shot, but after another spurt, she spat it out onto herself, while Trace himself, couldn't hold his shaft, after going through all that pleasure, he was out of stamina, and shot more spurts, on Fiora, on her body. "Trace, your sperm, it's so hot, I can't believe you had this much in your penis, ohh..,"

"Fiora! Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I forgot, Keidran have fur, does it hurt? Do you need me to get you some towels!?"

"Trace, calm down, I said, that as in I meant, I loved how, you had sex with me, but we didn't actually do it _**there**_ _,_ however."

"Wait, what do you mean? I fucked you, down there, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't, you fucked me, right underneath!"

"Fiora! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anal!"

"You idiot! You fucked under, not in either hole, you fucked me where I closed my legs!"

"Oh, heh, felt good didn't it?"

"Yes, it did, are you ready for some more?"

"Nah, I think I'm tired, I need to get some sle-, Fiora, wha-what are yo-you doing?"

"You say, you're tired but down here, you dick just got harder, and longer too, I want to grip it some more, can I try something new?"

"I guess.. Just don't hurt me. Ouch! Why do you need to squeeze so hard? Especially since your claws are so sharp."

"Sorry! But it looked like it spurt out some more semen, delicious too!"

"Let's go back to sleep Fiora, I'm tired out."

"Alright, let me take a shower, it's so sticky."

He went back to sleep on the floor, as he thought of her. 'I have such strong feelings for her, I expressed them through intercourse, and I'll do it better for the next, mark my words.' Fiora had finished taking her bath, came out with her towel still on, and noticed Trace and wasn't on the bed.

"Trace? Are you still here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Stop sleeping on the floor, we're a couple now, no, fiancee's actually. I want you in bed now!"

"But Fiora, I might take up too much space." Fiora, put her towel on the door hangar, and went into a fighting stance."

"Grrrrr! Grrowww!"

Trace yelped, as he got up, took his blanket and pillow, and layed them on the bed, as he hid inside his own blanket.

"Good, we understand each other now, Trace, as much as I love you, just stop sacrificing yourself, so that I can gain. In short, stop being a pussy, and stop treating me like a queen, I want you to treat me as your mate, I want to have sex on equal terms, okay?"

"But Fiora-" She took out her claws, ripping out his clothes.

"If you don't listen to me on being in equal terms with each other, **I will rape you**."

"Fine, I get it, from now on, your my wife, and I'll treat you like one."

"Good."

"I don't think it was worth ripping my clothes though, so I'll put on some more."

She took him by the hand with her tail.

"No."

"Huh? Why not?"

"We are sleeping together, with out clothes, so it's okay to look at each others exposed bodies, doesn't matter whether we had sex with clothes on or not, we still fucked each other, so its okay for us to look at each other this way, but it's your choice, I really would want to cozy up with you, exposed, don't you like my figure?"

"No, I love your figure!"

Trace went into bed with her, and she embraced him with open arms, and as her tail wrapped around his arm. He stroked her long tail, and kissed her, whilst she returned happily. They slept, it didn't matter who they were, Keidran, Basitin, or human. They are simply a man, and woman, who love each other in their deepest hearts. It didn't matter where they went, conflict would arise, but they would somehow, pull through, holding each others hand, as the loving couple that they are.

'From what I think, what makes Fiora so alluring, even as a striped tiger Keidran, is her short brown hair, long curvaceous legs, yellow enticing eyes, and her sexual appeal, her breasts are not that of other buxom female human, or Keidran, but they are voluptuously breasts that are shaped nicely, and her rear end, also has nicely shaped curves at her hips.

"Trace.. What are you staring at now?" Trace explained to her exactly what he thought in his mind, receiving a redden blush from her face.

"T-there is stuff about you too."

"Like?"

"Y-you have d-distinguished qualities."

"What are they? Tell me Fiora."

"You have nice clear white skin, blue hair, and you have somewhat toned muscles."

"That it?"

"Your penis is monstrously huge."

"It can't be that big."

"We will see."

"Um, Fiora, you said you were 11 years old, aren't you a little too young to have sex?"

"Keidrans only live for about 20 years, so in Keidran, years I'm old, and a virgin, because you don't know which hole to put your thing in."

"Sorry, but I'm still a virgin too! But Fiora, there has to be a way I- _we_ can extend your life period, I know its insane, but I would definitely balance our life time, you live for more years, and I'll live for less, that way I don't have to find another mate, Fiora, you're the only one, I want to love."

"Oh Trace, if you did that, I wouldn't know what to do with myself and you." Trace kissed her on the forehead, and hugged her close, she had done the same.

"All I want is a happy family, that you and I can make, if we find a safe place where humans and Keidran coexist as one family, I want to make a strong settlement, as a head start, I'll take all my money into creating that very dream."

"Trace, you still must be there as a father."

"I will, but Templar, are the ones to worry about, and those who could have phobias of either race."

They both slept, embracing each other close, and now waiting for the morning to come. Keith however,

was trying to find a way where he could get a ship to his homeland. In the situation he is in right now, he slept with Natani in the same room, with him taking the bed.

"It sucks, that even though I was just fighting Natani, we afterwards, got closer to each other as friends, _sort of,_ but for now, I guess, it's a plus to Trace, since we have another ally. To come back to my homeland, I need Trace with me."

Natani starts snoring loudly, and Keith, would have woken him, but noticed something different. From what he now knows, Natani was actually a female, since Keith could now see her chest, stitched up with bandages, and started to blush red.

" _Damn_ , what nice breasts he- I mean she has. Better not to tell her, definitely nothing weird will happen when she's going to make it obvious."

Next morning came, and they all woke up, weary and tired. With Keith getting them all food, downstairs, and Fiora having to pretend to be a slave. They all enjoyed their food in the inn, and met someone who could offer a ship. He was a fair size, blonde, wore glasses, and a slave trader.

"My name is Eric, and the striped tiger Keidran you have look fantastic."

"Thank you, Eric, my name is Fiora."

"Fiora, how nice, you have quite the exotic pattern there, fairly striped, and your white fur goes all the from your front, and under your tail.."

Eric lifted her tail, making Fiora yelp, without hesitation, she clawed him, in response.

'Damn, that's going to hurt, I hope we can still get a ship.'

"I'm sorry, Eric, she does tend to get feisty, please don't temper her anymore."

"I'm sorry, Trace, but I need to ask, can I still buy her from you?"

"No, she is not a slave Eric, and definitely not for sale."

"I'd rather bite my own tongue and die, before being a slave again!"

"I'm confused, is she traveling with you, as are the others?"

"Yes, we are all traveling together, and we are going to the Basidian islands."

"Ah, I see, then I have a request for you."


End file.
